


No, We're Not!

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Romance Humor Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kami memang akrab. Banyak fujoshi mimisan saat kami sedang bersama. Tapi sudah kami katakan berulang kali, kami bukan! Bukan seme-uke!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, We're Not!

No, We're Not! © Eternal Dream Chowz

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing:

Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Naruto U. x Sakura H.

Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship

Rate: K+ - T

Warning: Typo(s), OOC, AU!School, Rush Plot, Not a BL or GL

~"Yue . Aoi Request Fanfic"~

.

.

.

Kami memang akrab. Banyak fujoshi mimisan saat kami sedang bersama. Tapi sudah kami katakan berulang kali, kami bukan! Bukan seme-uke!

.

.

.

Di kantin, dua orang remaja dengan seragam yang sama duduk bersebelahan. Yang bermata onyx dan berwajah datar duduk santai dengan sekaleng kopi yang diteguk isinya perlahan-lahan, Uchiha Sasuke. Satu lagi kelihatan seperti bocah, dengan rambut blonde dan kulit tan yang eksotis, makan dengan berantakan, sesekali berbicara dengan mulut penuh, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Pelan-pelan makannya, Naruto."

"Biar saja. Rasanya enakk! Kau mau Sasuke?"

"Tidak. Hei, dobe, mulutmu belepotan."

"Ee? Mana?"

"Di sini."

Sasuke mengusap sisa kare yang belepotan di sekitar mulut Naruto dengan ibu jarinya.

Uwoo! Tiba-tiba banyak gadis mimisan—bisa dipastika mereka fujoshi—, tak pelak para lelaki fudan juga menutup hidung dengan wajah memerah pekat bak tomat matang. Telepon pemesanan ruang UGD membeludak—banyak korban tak sadarkan diri rupanya—, UKS penuh sampai ada yang terpaksa dibaringkan di matras yang disampirkan ke lantai UKS dengan adegan berdarah-darah—banyak yang mimisan sih—. Dan sudah bisa ditebak kalau alasannya lagi-lagi karena kedua pria itu menyebar feromon seme-uke. Bukan lagi kabar luarbiasa kalau kedua sahabat itu disangka-sangka memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekadar teman namun hubungan mereka lebih special. Meski keduanya tak pernah berkomentar banyak.

Dengan wajah inosen keduanya malah berjalan bersama keluar kantin tanpa merasa bersalah membuat adegan pendarahan (?) di fanfik romansa ini. Naruto malah asyik menggaetkan tangannya di bahu sang sahabat berwajah datar yang dinominasikan sebagai adegan BL ter-sweet tahun ini.

Saat itu pula seorang gadis dengan jas putih menjuntai dengan plakat nama menghiasi bagian dadanya, Haruno Sakura, terburu-buru berlari ke UKS dengan gulungan kapas berjumlah banyak di pelukannya. Saat itu pula ia melewati Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sakura, mau ke mana?" sang pemuda blonde—pembawa kesialan bagi petugas UKS—, Naruto menyapa gadis berambut pink itu dengan cengiran khas di wajahnya

"UKS. Kalian membuat masalah lagi bagi kami, Naruto no baka." ucap gadis itu, masih mempertahankan nada menyindirnya.

"Lho? Memangnya kami berbuat apalagi? Ini hanya kebiasaan lho, kebiasaan. Iya kan Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang diikutsertakan dalam pembicaraan itu hanya membalas ambigu, pandangannya bersarang pada sesuatu yang lain tepatnya seseorang, "Hn."

Tapi bagi Sakura, tatapan itu adalah tatapan sebal seperti—Cepatlah enyah, gadis jelek. Dia milikku—. Sudahlah, Sakura lebih baik bergegas.

"Jaa, Sakura!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya kala gadis ceria itu telah menghilang di sudut koridor. Tangan yang semula dilambaikannya berhenti.

"Naruto, apa sebaiknya tidak diluruskan saja?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Gadis itu … kau suka padanya kan?"

"B-bukan begitu. H-hanya saja …,"

Wajah Naruto bersemu, kalau orang lain yang lihat sih itu seperti adegan seorang seme menggoda uke-nya. Yah, tepat saat itu seorang gadis berambut indigo tepat berpapasan dengan kedua pemuda itu.

"A-ano, permisi." Suara lembut itu mengalun, Naruto yang menghalangi jalan ditarik Sasuke ke tepi dinding.

"Maaf menghalangi jalan," Sasuke memberi jalan lewat pada sang gadis yang sedang membawa buku-buku perpustakaan di tangannya. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-san."

"Hn."

Gadis itu berlalu dengan Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan langkah anggun gadis itu.

"Kau kenal dengannya, Sasuke?"

"Hyuuga Hinata? Dia pengurus perpustakaan dan teman sekelasku, makanya aku kenal."

"Oh—hei, wajahmu memerah."

"Urusai."

…

Sakura yang telah sampai di UKS menghela napas frustasi, setelah beberapa kali ditegur Shizune sensei karena salah mengambil kapas dan malah memberikan pinset ataupun keteledoran lainnya yang dilakukannya, ia duduk di kursi, sekadar menunggu bel pelajaran keempat sesudah istirahat berdentang.

Shizune sensei meninggalkannya sebentar dan memintanya untuk menjaga UKS sebentar. Sakura menatap langit-langit yang dicat putih. Ia menerawang dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Mereka … benar-benar dekat ya?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat, lalu menampar pipinya pelan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura! Kau gadis kuat!"

Tapi ia terdiam lagi, sadar bahwa kata-katanya tak membantu.

"Apa aku sebaiknya menyerah saja?"

…

Perpustakaan bukanlah tempat yang ramai saat kapanpun juga, yang ada hanyalah orang-orang yang ingin numpang tidur karena UKS penuh ataupun pasangan-pasangan penuh cinta yang sering dipergoki Hinata sedang cekikikan di sudut perpustakaan itu.

Hinata tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Kejadian tadi membuatnya sedikit mengambang di antara ketidakpastian.

"Hah, kelihatannya gossip itu ada benarnya. Sebaiknya aku tak mengganggu mereka."

Grekk

Pintu perpustakaan digeser agak kuat, Hinata menatap siapa yang masuk.

"Hinata, belnya sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Ayo, kita ke kelas bareng."

"Ah, hontou Sakura-chan? C-chotto."

Kedua gadis yang bersahabat sejak sekolah menengah itu bersama-sama ke kelas namun mereka tahu bahwa masing-masing dari mereka sedang memiliki mood yang buruk. Jadi tak ada gurauan, hanya kesunyian singkat sebelum keduanya masuk dalam kelas yang berbeda.

…...

.

.

No, We're Not!

.

.

"Hei, Sakura! Boleh aku pinjam PR Fisika?"

"…"

"Sakura-chan?"

Naruto menepuk bahu sang gadis berambut pendek. Sakura terkejut lalu menimpuk orang yang sudah menepuk bahunya.

"Ittai!"

"Apa yang kau mau, baka?!"

"Hei, Sakura jangan memukulinya terus, nanti kau dimarahi semenya."

"Apa?"

"Kau pasti tahu anak sebelah yang sering bersamanya kan?"

"Hei, berisik!" Naruto membentak teman-temannya yang malah tertawa meledak-ledak.

"Souka."

"Hah?" Naruto berbalik mendapati Sakura yang menundukkan kepala.

"Nih," Sakura memberikan bukunya pada Naruto lalu berbisik pada Ino yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Aku izin ke UKS, tolong katakan pada sensei."

"Ah, iya." Ino langsung mengiyakan saat menyadari wajah Sakura pucat dan seperti menahan sakit.

"Sakura-chan kenapa?"

Ino menggeleng, ia juga tidak tahu.

…

Lain di kelas Naruto, lain lagi di kelas Sasuke.

Hinata baru saja kembali ke kelasnya. Hinata mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Sasuke, sebangkunya. Mereka memang tak terlalu akrab, bicara pun hanya seperlunya saja. Apalagi Sasuke tampak tak berminat dan selalu mengalihkan pandangannya saat bicara dengan Hinata. Itu cukup untuk membuat Hinata sadar diri.

Hinata bisa melihat Sasuke tengah berkutat dengan ponsel pintarnya, ada tulisan yang mampu Hinata lihat walau sebentar, Naruto.

"Sedang mengirim pesan pada Naruto-san?" ucap Hinata dengan refleks. Ia terkejut,tangannya menutup mulut mungilnya yang terasa lancang. Sasuke terdiam lantas memasukkan ponselnya di tas dan mengabaikan Hinata.

'Dia benar-benar menyayanginya. Aku juga ingin diperhatikan seperti itu.'

"M-maaf."

"Hn."

Ah, jawaban ketus seperti itu. Hinata sudah cukup puas mendapatkannya.

Hinata berdiri perlahan, menarik atensi Sasuke, "Ano, Tenten-san, aku izin tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Tolong katakan pada Anko-sensei."

"Mau aku antarkan?"

Hinata menolak dengan halus, "Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri kok."

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap kepergian Hinata dalam diam.

Sial!

.

.

No, We're Not!

.

.

"Hinata?"

"Sakura-chan?"

Keduanya terkejut dan saling pandang dengan tatapan heran.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata menggeleng ringan. Sakura menghela napas.

"Masuk sajalah."

"Umm."

Sunyi, Sakura mendengarkan musik dari ipod pink miliknya, Hinata membaca sebuah novel tebal yang baru dibelinya. Meski mereka tahu bahwa mereka tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan kegiatan mereka.

"Hinata, kau pernah jatuh cinta tidak?"

Hinata terbatuk-batuk dengan gelagapan, "A-apa?"

Sakura mendesah, "Aku tanya, kau pernah jatuh cinta tidak?"

"Ung … sedang, mungkin?" ucap Hinata dengan separuh bertanya.

"Benarkah? Kau mau dengar ceritaku?"

"Baiklah."

"Ini sudah agak lama. Aku menyukai seorang pemuda ceria yang selalu menggangguku dengan seenaknya. Aku rasa kau tahu. Dia orang yang ramah dan juga kekanakan. Aku suka semua tentang dia, senyumnya, sikapnya, kehangatannya … tapi aku juga baru tahu kalau dia sudah punya hubungan khusus dengan orang lain dan orang yang disukainya itu lelaki juga. Aku tahu ini salah, aku tak boleh mengganggu tapi—"

"Kau menyukainya bukankah begitu Sakura?"

Sakura menatap nanar pada sahabatnya lalu mengangguk lemah.

"Naruto-san bukan?"

Satu anggukan lemah lagi.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Hinata? Menyerah?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Aku juga tak tahu, Sakura. Maaf."

'Karena aku juga tak tahu harus bagaimana.'

"Setidaknya dengan bercerita aku sedikit lebih tenang. Terima kasih Hinata."

…

Yah, kedua pemuda yang sering digosipkan sebagai pasangan ultimate seme-uke yang terkenal ini sedang berdiri di luar UKS dengan wajah tertekuk. Apalagi yang berambut blonde, Naruto seakan kehilangan nyawanya. Ia tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Ia mengusap tengkuknya dengan kalut.

"Jadi bagaimana Naruto?"

"Aku yang akan meluruskannya."

"Hn, baiklah. Sisanya aku yang urus"

.

.

No, We're Not!

.

.

Sudah seminggu, kabar tak enak yang bikin sakit hati para fujo dan fudan beredar. Konon katanya, Sasuke dan Naruto sedang jauh-jauhan, enggak ngomong apalagi berinteraksi. Keduanya tak lagi berakrab-akrab ria. Bahkan sudah jarang ada momen mereka berdua yang bisa diabadikan.

Sakura dan Hinata pun sudah dengar dan menyaksikan sendiri kalau keduanya sudah lama tak bersua, mampir ke kelas masing-masing dan sebagainya. Entah mengapa, Sakura malah merasa kalau sang bocah pirang jadi sering lengket dengannya. Ke UKS barenglah, pulang diantar, diajak jalan-jalan, kerja kelompok. Sakura juga tak mengerti tapi Hinata mendukung segala kemajuan ini dengan pandangan positif.

Hari ini juga, Naruto dengan wajah ceria menariknya pulang sambil melewati sosok Sasuke yang tepat ada di sampingnya.

"Hei, Naruto, tunggu dulu!"

"Cepat Sakura!"

Hinata yang ada di belakang mereka tersenyum maklum. Ia tersenyum singkat saat Sakura mengisyaratkan padanya kalau ia akan pulang dengan Naruto. Sakura bahagia, Hinata tahu itu. Wajah bersemu dan sikap manis yang mulai tumbuh dalam siri Sakura membuktikan hal itu. Tapi Hinata tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana saat melewati Sasuke yang menatap kosong ke depan.

Dengan kepala tertunduk, Hinata ingin melewati Sasuke. tapi langkahnya terhenti.

"S-sasuke-san?"

"Hinata, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"?"

.

.

No, We're Not!

.

.

Sudah dua minggu, dan Sakura tahu ada yang salah.

Sakura ingin tahu kebenarannya hari ini juga, saat Naruto mengajaknya datang ke taman bermain di pusat kota. Mereka bermain tak tahu waktu sampai petang menjemput. Mereka masih duduk di bangku taman dengan Sakura yang mulai berwajah serius.

"Hei, Naruto, katakan padaku. Kenapa kau dan Sasuke mulai menjauh?"

"Bukan masalah." Naruto terlihat enggan menjawab.

'Apa arti diriku bagimu? Sekadar pelarianmu?'

"Apa aku hanya pelarianmu?"

"Hah? Bukan! Bukan begitu!"

"Jadi apa? Karena kau tahu aku menyukaimu, lantas kau bisa mempermainkanku seperti ini?"

Sakura ingin berlari dari tempat itu secepatnya. Sakit. Rasanya perih.

Naruto memeluk tubuh Sakura, "Sudah aku katakan bukan. Aku hanya tak ingin kau salah paham. Karena aku dan Sasuke hanyalah sahabat."

Naruto mundur selangkah. Sakura memperhatikan Naruto dengan mimik terkejut.

Salah paham?

Naruto menjentikkan jemarinya di udara. Lampu-lampu yang berkerlap-kerlip menyala satu persatu di belakang Naruto menampilkan visual lampu yang tersusun membentuk kata,

'Aishiteru, Sakura'

Sakura menutup wajahnya yang memerah, matanya terasa basah.

Naruto berdiri di depan Sakura, "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"A-aku—"

"Ya?"

"Aku mau, Naruto."

Sakura memeluk Naruto dengan perasaan bahagia. Ternyata dirinya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan selama ini. Dan ia sedikit merutuki kebodohannya karena sempat mempercayai hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto lebih dari batas pertemanan.

…

"Selamat, Sakura-chan,"

Di balik semak-semak, Sasuke dan Hinata sejak tadi menonton adegan demi adegan romantisme Naruto dan Sakura. Bukan menguntit lebih tepatnya membantu, lihat saja, saklar lampu di tangan Hinata dan Sasuke yang menyambungkan arus listriknya.

Masih ingat dengan Sasuke yang menahan Hinata saat mereka akan pulang sekolah? Saat itulah Sasuke meminta Hinata membantu rencananya dan juga menjelaskan bahwa ia dan Naruto bukan pasangan seperti yang kerap diperbincangkan orang-orang. Hinata dengan wajah sedikit memerah mengangguk-angguk gugup karena kenyataan yang didapatkannya membuatnya kembali memperoleh secercah harapan. Hinata yang mengetahui Naruto menyukai Sakura dari cerita Sasuke pun menyanggupi permintaan Sasuke untuk membantu.

Sasuke mendecih pelan.

Hinata terkikik pelan, "Kenapa Sasuke-san?"

"Tidak. Aku sedikit kesal pada si bodoh itu."

"Kenapa? Sasuke-san iri?" tebak Hinata dengan iseng.

Sasuke menatap jengkel pada Hinata. Namun ia menyeringai perlahan tanpa Hinaa sadari. Tak lama, ia malah mengangguk, Hinata tersenyum maklum.

"Aku juga suka pada seseorang." ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Deg!

Hati Hinata berdetak dengan gemuruh kuat.

"Gadis pemalu lemot yang selalu bersikap lembut. Mata lavender, rambut indigonya yang menarik dan tubuh mungilnya yang ingin kudekap."

Ee?

"Dia ada di sampingku dan sekarang wajahnya sedang memerah."

Hinata menutup wajahnya yang memerah malu.

Sasuke mendeskripsikan Hinata?

Sasuke merapat pada Hinata, "May i?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya. Rasanya perut Hinata diisi dengan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan. Menggelitik, namun hangat.

"Hinata,"

"Y-ya?"

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Pffft…,"

Sasuke menatap kesal pada Hinata. Sudah adegan romantic begini malah mau tertawa.

"S-sasuke-san tidak cocok seperti itu." Jelas Hinata dengan tawa ringan, Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dada. Merasa malu sekali.

"Jangan marah, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia melirik pada Hinata.

"Yes, I'd like to be yours."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan kembali memeluk Hinata.

…

Sudah kami katakan bukan?

Kalau kami bukan seme-uke, namun kami hanya sahabat.

Kami juga sudah punya pacar yang menunggu kami dengan senyum hangat.

Jadi, tolong jangan salah paham lagi.

Because, we're not!

…

"THE END"

.

.

A/N: entah kenapa Ether lagi semangat aja bikin fanfic. Btw, ini fanfic idenya dari yang nge-request, Yue. Aoi. Terima kasih atas idenya dan saya harap ini cerita ini cukup menarik dan sesuai keinginan Yue, kalau tidak saya minta maaf. ^^

Thank's for reading,

MIND

TO

RNR

?


End file.
